


Insatiable

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: There's a dare between them... who can last the longest through a night of lovemaking. Here's to the morning after:
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Insatiable

“Where are you going, Doll?”

Steve's hands landed suddenly on your shoulders, twisting you to face him. The door you had almost been through bit into your shoulder blades.

“Nowhere.”

“Really?” He inhaled deeply, rubbing a strand of your hair between his fingertips. “Cause to me… it looked like you were running. Am I wrong?”

You trembled. The reply that came out of your mouth was barely a squeak. “No.”

Again Steve’s hands landed heavily on your shoulders, patting you down. “Fine. Then I’m wrong.” His eyes flashed hungrily. “You were just… stretching your legs, right?” He chuckled. “Since I’ve been fucking you nearly through the mattress all night. I can’t blame ya.”

Suddenly he gripped your chin, pulling you close and holding you still for a hard kiss. Not that you would have shied away if you could. Mear seconds under his touch and you were thrumming with need for him. Again. He hadn’t spoken wrongly. He’d had been filling you all night. Until your throat was raw and your knees unable to hold your weight. Until his back was raked in red welts from where you’d dragged your nails down his back.

“Steve-”

“Y/N-”

He dragged you back to the bed, still rustled from a whole night of fucking. It started as a dare. A battle to see who would last the longest. The super soldier? Or you?

You both knew the answer before the first article fo clothing hit the floor.

Didn’t make the night any less fun.

Steve bit harsh into your neck. His teeth met more marks next to ones older by the few hours you’d slept. For about eight hours now, you hadn’t felt a stitch of clothing on your skin. Instead, his fingerprints covered you. His lips. And he filled you like only he could. In and out. Slow and languid to make you whine. Quick and hard to make you scream. 

“Close-”

“Already? Doll, you are insatiable,” Steve chuckled between pants. His thrusts stuttered as your ravaged walls clamped onto his cock. He held onto your used, exhausted body and filled you one last time before he came with a hoarse shout. His release inspired yours.

When the last breath had been panted, and at last both of you slumped into the sheets, Steve chuckled. “Every damn time.”

“Language.”

He rolled over and pulled you to lay across his chest. “You beat me. I came second to you… what, maybe twice tonight? You’re just to perfect for me to handle.”

A smile slipped onto your face. Sleep was creeping in, but you held off for another few seconds. “Too much for you? Hmm… maybe I should try my expert pussy skills against Bucky’s cock-”

In an instant, Steve was hovering over you again. It took everything you had not to laugh at how absolutely wrecked he looked. “I said you were perfect for me to handle. Bucky is _not_ invited. Understood?”

You leaned up and quickly pecked his lips. “Understood. Now, sleep? Then pancakes in a few hours?”

“Sweetheart, I’ll order a shmorgishboard if that’s what you want. My insatiable Y/N.”


End file.
